Ulrich and Yumi Love Story
by Ohayashi Rika
Summary: Aduuuh, selain punya urusan mengalahkan XANA, Ulrich dan Yumi juga mempunyai urusan cinta.
1. Chapter 1: Aksi Ulrich

Hei semuanya, ini fic pertama Rika, happy reading!

Code Lyoko:

Ulrich and Yumi Love Story

By: Ohayashi Rika

Disclaimer: Karakter Code Lyoko bukan punya Rika, tapi ceritanya iya. Moonscoop.

Catatan Rika: Tolong habis baca di review ya? Mungkin judul ama ceritanya kagak nyambung¿

.

.

.

"Aku tak punya keberanian sedikit pun untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya." Keluh Ulrich pada Odd.

"Tetapi jika kau tidak melakukan itu William akan memiliki Yumi seorang. Sissi akan mudah mempengaruhimu juga." Ucap Odd.

Ulrich menatap sahabatnya. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Menyatakan perasaan dong." Jawab Odd.

"Gimana ya?" Pikir Ulrich.

Pada malam itu, Ulrich hendak pergi ke hutan. Maksudnya janjian sama Yumi. Tiba tiba...

"Ulrich sayang, kamu mau kemana? Kok aku nggak diajak?" Tanyanya.

"Kemana saja terserah aku dong. Ngapain juga ngajak kamu." Ucap Ulrich ketus.

**Rika: Kok tumben amat Bang Ulrich kasar gitu ama gadis?**

**Ulrich: Serah ane dong. Jangan panggil ane bang! **

**Rika: Bodo ah, bang Ulrich... **

**Sissi: Bang Ulrich mau minum apa? Jamu? **

**Rika: Lho kok ada mbak Sissi disini?**

**Sissi: Hey, jangan panggil aku mbak!**

**Rika: Canda...**

**Sissi: Bang, mau ngapain? Sama aku yuk.**

**Rika: Enak aja, Ulrich itu punyaku tau!**

**Sissi: Aku! Dia milikku seorang!**

**William: Sissi, jangan plagiat kata kataku!**

**Ulrich: Berisik lu pada pusing nih..**

**Sissi: Yaudah duduk dulu, bang Ulrich harus minum obat merah kalo pusing¿**

**Rika: Ngaco lu, kalo pusing minum obat tetes mata¿**

**Ulrich: Lu berdua salah semua orang ane minum obat tidur¿ **

**Aelita: LANJUTKAAAAAN! (Teriak pake toa dan pentungan ronda siang¿) **

**Rika: Somplak telinga sayah, baiklah aku lanjutkan!**

**Back To Story**

"Jangan kasar gitu dong." Ucap Sissi.

"Kacau, ganggu aja sih Sissi itu. Ahh, batal deh rencanaku." Ucap Ulrich dalam hati.

"Aku cuma mau kekamar kok, aku pusing." Kata Ulrich.

"Mengapa kau menuju hutan?" Tanya Sissi heran.

"Aku baru saja dari hutan. Sudah ya!" Jawab Ulrich dan langsung berlalu.

"Gagal Gagal GAGAL!" Teriak Ulrich sebal. Pintu ia banting dengan keras.

BRAK!

"Ada apa, Romeo?" Tanya Odd.

"Romeo? Aku bukan Romeo!" Ucap Ulrich sambil merebahkan diri di kasur.

"Ada apa denganmu, Ulrich? Sebagai pangeran Kadic tidak sepantasnya marah marah seperti itu." Kata Odd.

"Aku nggak mau jadi pangeran. Aku lebih mau jadi pengawal saja." Kata Ulrich. "Itulah. Putri Kadic menggangguku."

"Sissi maksudmu? Dasar gadis yang menjijikkan." Ucap Odd geli. "Kau harus berjuang dong, dicoba lagi." Kata Odd menyemangati.

"Iya, terimakasih Odd. Kau memang sahabat yang baik." Kata Ulrich.

Esok pagi...

"Pagi Ulrich." Sapa Yumi.

"Oh, hai Yumi." Balas Ulrich.

"Ada apa? Mana yang lain?" Tanya Yumi.

"Jeremie dan Aelita ada di pabrik (mungkin mencari antikuman #PLAK antivirus maksudnya). Odd sudah keluar kamar pagi pagi sekali." Ucapnya sambil menunduk.

"Kau kemarin ke hutan tidak? Kok tidak ada kamu?" Tanya Yumi.

"Kemarin aku sudah ke hutan, tapi malah diganggu Sissi." Jawab Ulrich sambil melipat tangannya.

"Oh, yaudahlah, mungkin lain kali. Memangnya kau mau ngapain di hutan? Kenapa kau mengajakku segala?" Tanya Yumi lagi.

"Ah.. Itu lho.." Ulrich sedang merangkai kata kata. "Sebetulnya aku..."

"SEBETULNYA AKU PUNYA HUTANG. Benar begitu Ulrich?" Tanya William tiba tiba. Ia mendengar percakapan Ulrich.

Ulrich menampakan wajah marah. Yumi memegang pundak Ulrich untuk menenangkannya.

"Sepertinya bukan itu yang akan diucapkannya. Iya kan Ulrich?" Tanya Yumi menyalahkan kata kata William.

"I... ya..." Jawab Ulrich.

"Oh begitu. Kenapa kalian berduaan disini?" Tanya William lagi.

"Enggak kok, aku baru aja mau kekamar. Aku duluan." Kata Ulrich cepat dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Ada apa, Ulrich?" Tanya Odd melihat Ulrich membuka buku hariannya dengan gusar.

"GAGAL LAGI." Jawab Ulrich pendek. Ia menulis kata demi kata di buku hariannya.

Odd menghela napas. "Ulrich, untuk mendapatkan cinta memang tidak mudah. Kita harus berusaha. Jangan cepat berusaha."

Ulrich menggelengkan kepala, mengabaikan kata kata Odd.

"Ulrich, ayo dong, tunjukkan aksimu mendapatkan cinta terhadap Yumi." Kata Odd lagi.

Ulrich berhenti menulis. Ia menutup bukunya, lalu menangguk.

"Iya Odd. Kau benar." Jawab Ulrich tersenyum.

Tunggu saja, Yumi, akan kutunjukkan aksiku!

**To Be Continued**

**Rika: Yey, chapter pertama jadi!  
**

**Ulrich: Oy, bukannya buku harianku isinya tentang lyoko, bukan tentang galau?**

**Rika: Bodo lah, ngarang dikit gapapa kan. OHOK OHOK!**

**Yumi: Lho, Rika sakit batuk?**

**Rika: Iya nih. Enaknya minum es teh manis. **

**GUBRAK!**

**Ulrich: Enggak, yang enak minum fanta. **

**Rika: Ide bagus Ulrich. **


	2. Chapter 2: Salah Paham

Rika kambek~~~

Rika batuknya udah sembuh nih dan siap melanjutkan cerita.

Code Lyoko:

Ulrich and Yumi Love Story

By: Ohayashi Rika

Disclaimer: Karakter Code Lyoko bukan punya Rika, tapi ceritanya iya. Moonscoop.

Catatan Rika: Tolong habis baca di review ya? Mungkin judul ama ceritanya kagak nyambung¿

.

.

.

"Ulrich, ayahku membelikan tiket menonton bioskop untuk berdua, maukah kau menemaniku nanti malam?" Tanya Sissi.

"Hah, denganmu? Kedengarannya menyenangkan, bagi telinga keledai, haha..." Jawab Ulrich mengejek.

"Ulrich, aku serius. Kalau kau tidak mau aku akan mengatakan kepada ayahku bahwa kau menyakitiku. Pasti kau dihukumnya!" Ancam Sissi.

"Oh, ya? Silahkan saja. Aku yakin kau akan melakukannya. Aku tunggu." Kata Ulrich santai.

"Ya, dan aku akan menyebarkan ini." Sissi menunjukkan buku harian Ulrich.

**Ulrich: Kok jadi kayak episode Log Book sih? **

**Rika: Biarin, kan di episode Log Book tentang lyoko, kalo ini tentang kegalauan kamu**

**Ulrich: ==**

**Back To Story**

"Aku akan memikirkannya nanti." Ucap Ulrich sambil berlalu.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu." Kata Sissi pergi sambil membawa buku harian Ulrich.

"Sial!" Rutuk Ulrich.

"Stern, rapikan kamarmu dong, berantakan sekali!" Tegur Jim.

"Maaf Jim, tapi saya tidak punya waktu." Jawab Ulrich.

"Kau pandai berbohong, Stern, cepat bereskan!" Suruh Jim lagi.

"Tapi... Ah, baiklah..." Ulrich mengalah. Ia pun membereskannya.

Hari sebentar lagi malam. Ulrich masih tak punya pilihan. Dia kan orangnya pemalu, apalagi kalau rahasia 'galau' nya disebar.

"Ulrich, kalau kau tak punya pilihan..." Sissi membuka buku harian Ulrich.

"Tunggu Sissi!" Ulrich menarik tangan Sissi, mencegah Sissi untuk menyebarkan isinya.

Yumi datang menghampirir Ulrich, namun langkahnya terhenti.

"ULRICH, KAU..."

"YUMI?!" Kata Ulrich terkejut.

"KENAPA KAMU MENARIK TANGAN SISSI?!" Teriak Yumi.

"Maaf Yumi, aku..."

"DIAM!" Bentak Yumi lalu pergi.

Ulrich terlihat gusar. Dengan cepat ia mengambil buku hariannya dari tangan Sissi.

"Dimana aku harus menyembunyikannya ya?" Ucap Ulrich bingung.

"Aku memberi usul. Bisa di tong sampah, di balik lemari, atau di toilet sekolah." Usul Odd.

"Terimakasih Odd tapi kurasa itu bukan usul yang baik." Kata Ulrich.

**Ulrich: Rika, bantu aku dong.**

**Rika: Sembunyikan saja di pabrik.**

**Ulrich: Ide bagus! **

**Jeremie: JANGAN! **

**Ulrich: Emangnya kenapa?**

**Jeremie: POKOKNYA JANGAN! **

**Ulrich: Ah... Bagaimana kalau disembunyikan disini. (Masukin buku harian ke mulut Rika) **

**Rika: Akhh, Huppphh... (Gak bisa ngomong) **

**Back To Story, yaaa... **

**** Tempat yang paling menenangkan untuk Ulrich saat ini adalah halaman Kadic. Disana ada dia, dan anak anak kelas sembilan. Mungkin ada tugas luar kelas. Tampaknya Yumi berpasangan dengan William. Ulrich memandanginya, lalu...

"Yumi, ada semut merah di pipimu." Kata William.

"Apa?! Ambil!" Jerit Yumi. William menyentuh pipi Yumi dan mengambilnya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Ulrich kesal.

"YUMI, KAU..." Ulrich langsung kabur.

"ULRICH?!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Ulrich: (ngambil buku hariannya) Kasian juga Rika. **

**Rika: (ngaca) mulutku melar!**

**Ulrich: Memangnya mulutmu elastis? **

**Jeremie: Aduuh, aku ke luar dulu ya, aku mau muntah, mual.**

**Rika: Cepetan!**

**Jeremie: (lari lari tau tau nabrak sapu) **

**Rika: Selow dong mas... Oh iya, reviewnya readers... ^ ^ **

**Ulrich: Mana Jeremie? **

**Rika: Jeremie berhalangan hadir di tulisan Rika kali ini. **

**Ulrich: Lho? Kok William halangan? Emangnya Jeremie cewek ya? **

**Semua (Kec. Ulrich): (sweatdropped) **

**Rika: O2N banget sih kamu, maksudnya dia berhalangan hadir! **

**Ulrich: Oh, bilang dong...**

**Jeremie: (di luar muntahnya makin parah, tau tau sesak napas¿) **

**Rika: == **

**tunggu chapter 3, yaaa...**


End file.
